Crazy, Stupid, Aggravating, Messed up Love
by Rising Son
Summary: So, this is my first story. It's basically a romance in the Legend of Korra universe. I introduce a new character into the mix. Warning: there will be a lemon in chapter 4, hence the M rating. However, you can just skip the second half of chapter 4, which is just the lemon, without missing any plot developments. Please, please review! I'm very new at this.
1. Chapter 1: Anxiety

The sun was setting. It drifted further and further towards the soft pink horizon, sending sparks of light reflecting of the glass windows of Republic City's sky-scrapers, creating a warm vista of color and glowing structures. Korra hated it. She watched from the dock of Air Temple Island as the last fringes of sun clutched the golden waves, refusing to let go. She watched as the waves tore themselves free of the sunlight. She watched as the moon rose to greet the waves. She watched as the moon turned the water to radiant silver, as the moon stole the ocean from the sun. And still she watched as the sea and moon rejoiced in a relationship that the sun just wasn't part of. The symbolism wasn't lost on Korra. In water-bending, the sea and moon had a special union. Unfortunately, she was the sun, and what she wanted was the sea.

Refusing to shed tears here, she stood, and began the trek back to her room. Amon was gone, but the Equalists weren't. A new leader had filled Amon's place, once again uniting the anti-bending sentiment against the city. Everyone was looking to the Avatar to lead the charge against them, but Korra's confidence was failing. Just like after her encounter with Amon, Korra felt like she couldn't breathe, let alone fight. She felt paralyzed, immobile. Frozen.

Her brief stint with air-bending hadn't lasted, and neither had her brief stint with Mako. Despite their confession of their feelings, Mako had later said that, while he loved her, he just didn't belong with her, that they weren't right for each other. And then he had gone back to Asami. Asami, the moon, took the sea.

Korra wrenched open the door to her room and sprawled on the bed, fighting the tears. Not only had Mako left her, but with him her air-bending. Now she just couldn't get past the most basic techniques. It was an improvement from her previous complete block, but not by much.

Finally the tears came, bursting past her defenses. Softly she cried into her pillow, breathing shallowly. Korra glanced out her window, only to find the entire opening dominated by the full moon. It was all Korra could do not to scream. It was the worst a full moon had made her feel in a long time. Growling in frustration, she dragged herself of her bed. She stalked to her private training room; the one Tenzin had set up for her. Unfortunately the route took her past the dining room, where she could hear Mako, Asami, and Bolin eating dinner. Asami was whispering in Mako's ear, while Bolin was yelling at Pabu, "No, Pabu! You don't do the Worm until you've finished the Moon Walk!"

Korra ripped her attention from them. Silently she closed the screen behind her as she stepped into the practice room. Three dummies, a disc launcher, a large pool of water, and a grouping of large boulders decorated the room. With a shout she loosed a stream of flame toward the first dummy, knocking it back. A whip of water dispatched the second, a boulder caused the third to follow suit. Sighing, she walked forward to reset the dummies. She picked up the first and second, but when she turned to lift the third, it wasn't there. Korra rotated her head from side to side, surveying the room. The dummy was nowhere to be seen. Slowly she turned around, to find the missing dummy floating right behind her. An involuntary scream leapt from her lips. She took a step back, only to fall into the pool of water.

She emerged from the pool sopping wet, and growled, "Ikki! When I get you, I-" She broke off suddenly when she saw that it was not Ikki who was leaning on the wall watching her. It was a boy.

"Close your mouth." His voice was deep and rich. "You don't want to catch flies." Korra realized she was gaping.

"Who are you?" she said as she watched the floating dummy drop when he waved his hand. Instead of answering he raised his hands. Korra felt a cushion of air lift her out of the pool. Then soft gusts dried her. Once she was entirely water-free, the boy lowered her to the ground. "Thanks."

The boy shrugged. He appeared to be about Korra's age. "Technically it was my fault you were in there in the first place. Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"No harm done, I guess." She replied. "I'm Korra."

He nodded. He was tall, taller than Mako. "The esteemed Avatar."

Now it was her turn to shrug. "And you are?"

"New here." Then he merely winked, and stepped outside the training room, closing the screen behind him.

Korra just stood there thinking for a few moments. Then she strolled into the dining room, her quarrel with Mako and Asami forgotten. She sat down next to Bolin. "Hey, is there a new Air-bender here? A boy?"

"Apparently," Mako said, "Tenzin said that his sister Kya recently discovered that her son had some of Aang's blood. That her non-bender boy actually had a special ability after all."

Asami took over. "So I guess he'll be receiving training from Tenzin here with you."

"Yeah, and he's cute, isn't he!" Bolin interrupted. When he realized what he said, he promptly slunk down in his seat and said, "What? I'm open-minded!"

"Korra?" The teenagers all turned to face Tenzin, who was standing in the doorway. "A word, please?"

Korra reluctantly got to her feet and followed Tenzin out. Her last sight before the door closed was Mako staring at Bolin as if you still couldn't believe what his brother had said.

Tenzin lead her outside to the spinning panels that he had tested her with when she first arrived. At first Korra thought that he wanted to test her again, but then she saw that the panels were already rotating. Inside the maze she could make out the graceful, darting figure of the tall boy she had talked to earlier. Within seconds he passed through, completely unscathed. With a grin, he launched himself into the air, summoning a miniature cyclone to carry him over to her and Tenzin.

Tenzin nodded, "Very good, Traiko."

Traiko looked affronted. "Very good? Not masterful, exceptional, or spectacular?"

Tenzin narrowed his eyes. "No."

Traiko seemed exasperated. "_Well then_!"

Tenzin sighed. "Traiko, this is Avatar Korra." He gestured in Korra's direction.

Traiko smiled, "We've met, though under less than fortuitous circumstances."

Korra raised an eyebrow as she shook his hand. "Nice to actually meet you. Traiko, is it?" she tried not to stare as she sized him up. His skin and complexion were only slightly darker than Tenzin's, but whereas Tenzin's head was bare, Traiko had a long dark brown mane reaching to his shoulders. The chocolate locks began silky and smooth, but curled at the very bottom.

Traiko offered an elaborate bow. "Present, accounted for, and at your service."

Korra realized he was staring at her, and blushed despite herself. She quickly turned away. Tenzin glanced at the moon's position and said, "Yes well, it's getting late. Traiko, I'll show you to your room on the boy's side of the island."

Traiko bowed again. "Of course lead the way TTJ."

Tenzin's eyebrows shot up. "TTJ?"

Traiko presented a look of pure innocence across his handsome features. "Why, Twinkle Toes Jr., of course."

Tenzin scowled and walked away, muttering something non-flattery towards Toph's apparently oversized mouth.

Traiko looked at Korra and the two shared a laugh. "See you tomorrow?"

Korra paused, and then said, "I'd like that."

Traiko gifted her with a genuine smile, one that lit up his cheek-bones, strong nose, sensual lips, and gleaming green eyes like a candle.

Later that night, Korra lay on her bed. She couldn't get the new boy, Traiko, off her mind. She sat up, moving to stare at the moon through her window, and for the first time since Mako had left her she could see how beautiful it was.


	2. Chapter 2: Infatuation

Traiko woke with the glimmer of sunlight drifting through the window tracing a path across his face. With a smile, he rolled out of his bed, naked but for a pair of thin undershorts. Running his finger through his long brown hair, he leaned against the wall and peered out the window. The sky was a clear crisp blue, except for two gleaming, fluffy clouds wandering across the horizon above the towers of Republic City. Breathing deeply, he savored the smell of the sea and blossoms mingling across the island.

The sound of cracking flames swept him back to the moment. Traiko stuck his head out the portal and gazed at figure to his right. Sure enough, Korra was awake and practicing in the courtyard. Traiko grinned. Even though he had just met her, he knew there was something unique about her. _Okay,_ _Traiko, time to work that magic charm of yours_, he thought. _Now, if I only had some magic charm to work…, oh well, let's see how this works… _With a nervous air, he pulled on his pants and black shirt, silently dreading the day he had to get those blue arrow tattoos. He took a moment to compose himself, to disguise his anxiety with a demeanor of cool confidence. He just hoped he succeeded.

He strode outside, waiting quietly as Korra practiced. What he saw made her respect for her go up. She would drive forward, throwing columns of flame at an imaginary enemy, then jump to the side, coming down with a ground cracking slam, flinging small rocks into the air, which were promptly hurled like daggers. Then she moved into a tuck and role combo, coming up with a ball of water formed from the nearby water trough. Without hesitating she pitched it forward, leaving it splash to the floor where assumedly the imaginary foe was. Finally she performed a perfect backflip. He watched as she shoved her hands forward, but all that came out was a half-hearted breeze that dissipated before it went three paces. Judging from the way Korra sagged, Traiko guessed that she had expected more. He was impressed by the ease at which she transitioned from element to element.

Silently he strolled toward, approaching from behind. When he was directly in back of her, he said, "Hey, I wa-" Before he could finish, Korra reflexively whirled, slamming a round-house kick squarely into his solar plexus. With a stained "Oomph!" Traiko staggered back several feet, tripped over one of the boulders, and landed in the water trough.

Korra gasped. "Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you-" She broke off when she saw who it was crawling out of the water trough soaked to the bone. "Oh, it's you." She said wryly. "Well now I guess we're even, huh?"

Traiko air-dried himself, shaking his long hair several times. "I needed a bath anyway. Would it help if I announced my arrival with a fanfare of trumpets and horns?" He said sarcastically.

Her reply was just as sardonic. "I don't know, I kinda enjoyed the result of you sneaking up on me this time…."

Traiko smiled. "Well considering we're having an actual conversation now, I couldn't agree more. Korra raised an eyebrow, but smiled back. "I couldn't help but notice the, uh, difficulties you were having with your air-bending." He continued.

Korra's smile faded, and she turned away. "I don't want to talk about it."

Traiko sensed that the problem was personnel, so he didn't pry. Instead, he asked, "Do you want me to give you some pointers?"

Korra started to walk away, and her voice was icy. "Thanks, but I don't need any help."

Traiko jumped into the air, using a cushion of air to launch himself over Korra, landing right in front of her. He looked her in her blue eyes and said, "Let me fill you in on something: girl, you ain't fooling _anyone. _Please, Korra, let me help."

Apparently her air-bending desperation won out over her pride. "Fine." She mumbled. Smiling gently, he took her hand and led her back to the courtyard. There, a practice dummy was already set up.

"Alright," he said, "I want you to knock this dummy over with just one simple gust of air, ok?"

Korra shrugged. "Easy enough." She moved to stand in front of her target. Taking a deep breath, she pushed her hands forward. But Traiko grabbed her wrist. "What?" she demanded.

Traiko shook his head. "Not from here." He lead her back to the edge of the courtyard-a good three hundred feet from the dummy. "From here."

Korra gaped. "Are you crazy? I can't air-bend from this far away!"

"Sure you can." He said nonchalantly.

"I thought you said you were watching before!"

"I was."

"Didn't you see what a failure I am?"

"No. All I saw was a beautiful girl who was a masterful water, earth, and fire-bender, but who needed all little help when it came to air-bending." That quieted her. _Wow, she's cute when she's mad…, _Traiko thought. "Now, try."

She scowled, but she tried. The gust went maybe six feet. "Close your eyes." He told her, "Now, do you feel the wind blowing around you? Sweeping across your body, fast at one moment, slow the next? Tell me, what's moving the wind?"

She opened her eyes to stare at him. "Eyes closed." He chuckled.

She frowned. "I don't know. It's just….. moving."

"Right. You were trying to force the wind toward the dummy, but that's not how it works. Air is the element of freedom. Air isn't about making the wind go from point A to point B to point C to point D. It's about being flexible, about being detached from everything but the wind. There's always more than one way to accomplish something. Let the wind find its own way to your goal." Korra nodded, her eyes flickering behind the lids. "Find the path of the air currents. Then tell them where they need to go. Then release them." As he spoke he took her hands and started moving them through one of the most basic air-bending movements. Then he let her go, and watched as her hands continued the sequence. Then, suddenly her palm thrust forward, and a massive air-blast came spiraling out, traversing the distance between her and the dummy in seconds. Traiko yelled in triumph as the dummy went flying, crossing the span of the island and plummeted into the sea with a mighty splash.

He turned back to Korra, only to find her wavering on her feet. She began to collapse, but he rushed forward, and caught her in his arms before she hit the ground. As he held her, her eyes fluttered open. She breathed deeply, "That was-"

"Amazing?" he interrupted.

She shook her head. "I was going to say magical."

Slowly, almost unconsciously, their faces floated closer and closer, until their lips were mere centimeters apart. Then at exactly the same time, they both drew back.

"Yeah, so, uh,.. good work." Traiko stuttered.

"Yeah, umm, thanks for the help." She stammered as Traiko helped her to her feet.

They both started walking back to the house, where they could smell breakfast cooking. Korra was the first to break the awkward silence that had been perpetuating. "So what took you so long to discover that you were an Air-bender?"

Traiko, glad to be moving past the awkwardness of the almost-kiss was quick to respond. "Oh I knew for quite some time. It was only recently that my mother discovered it."

Korra raised an eyebrow. "So why were you keeping it from her? Didn't you want to come here and train?"

Now it was Traiko's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Under Uncle Tenzin? TTJ? No, I wanted to postpone that fate for as long as possible."

Korra smiled, and it seemed like the layer of ice the almost-kiss had created was starting to melt. "Come on! What's the real reason?"

Traiko shuffled his feet. "Would you believe it was because I thought blue tattoos would clash with my skin color?"

Korra laughed, and the sweet sound resounded through the island, echoing back to Traiko's ears several times before it eventually faded into the morning air. "Really?" she giggled.

"I don't know. It just didn't feel right." Traiko stepped forward and opened the door to the house, and followed Korra in. "Every chance I got, I'd sneak off and practice air-bending for hours. I guess that I felt I never needed to receive formal training."

Korra studied him. "So what changed? I don't believe for a second that your mother just "happened" to catch you bending."

Traiko paused, thinking for a moment. Just as he was about to answer, Bolin came charging down the corridor. "Korra, we've got something! Tenzin wants all of us by the docks now."

Korra's eyes widened. "Is there going to be another rally?"

Bolin nodded vigorously. "Looks like it!"

Traiko waved his hand. "Anyone care to fill the newbie in? What's going on?"

Korra turned to him. "The Equalists are gathering."


	3. Chapter 3: Hatred

The car bellowed through the dusky streets, slipping down murky alleys and side lanes under the sheltering shadow of the cloud-covered moon. Though the car purred a muffled roar, its occupants were stonily silent. Korra and Mako sat in the back seat, with Traiko scrunched awkwardly between them. Both Korra and Mako insisted on staring at the walls dashing past, never talking, and never so much as looking in the general direction of each other. Asami and Bolin in the front seats caught on to their mood, and were similarly quiet.

The day had started with a break-through for Korra's air-bending, thanks to Traiko. Then Tenzin had called Team Avatar + Traiko together at the docks, informing them that the Metal-Cops had discovered the location of the next Equalists rally. Instead of charging in, metal-ropes blazing, they were offering Team Avatar the chance to infiltrate and gather some Intel. So little was known about this shadowy new leader, and since he had evaded all attempts at capture, the police considered this the best option.

The surprise came, when Tenzin not only told Traiko to be part of the mission, he'd asked him to lead it. This resulted in several gaping mouths, Traiko's being among them.

"Tenzin? Are you losing it?" Mako growled. "He's never done anything like this! He's an untried, untested, amateur!"

"Uh, yeah," Traiko agreed. "I actually concur with The Hair-Cut." Mako turned to glare at him. "I have **zero **experience with this sort of thing."

Tenzin nodded. "True. But from the stories your mother has told me, you have plenty of experience and talents in plenty of other areas. Do you remember the incident at the village two years ago? The one with the Polar leopards?"

"Well, yeah," Traiko shrugged. "But that wasn't anything like sneaking into a gathering of Equalists unobserved, TTR."

"Trust me. You can do this." Tenzin's voice was grave.

"Oh I know I can, I just think that The Hair-Cut might be able to do it better." Mako nodded his assent, and then glared at Traiko again when he noticed the nick-name again.

"No." The voice came from the back of the huddle. As it came forward, Traiko saw it belonged to Korra. "If Tenzin thinks Traiko is the best choice for this, I think we should listen."

Even Tenzin raised an eyebrow. "You haven't exactly been one for listening to me in the past. Why now?"

Korra stared him down. "Because, now I'm detached. I'm free to see things as they are." Korra turned to face Traiko. "I'm sure that Traiko will be a valuable addition to the team."

Bolin piped up. "Yeah! Our team needed a little sex appeal!"

Korra, Mako, and Asami all turned to him and shouted, "Hey!" while Traiko just chuckled.

So here they were, travelling through the city's felonious underbelly on their way to a supposedly abandoned warehouse, to infiltrate a gathering of Equalists. And Traiko was in charge. No pressure there.

Korra's eyes began to hurt from watching all the churning lights and steel building flash by, but she forced herself to keep her vision on it. She couldn't bear to look away, for if she did, she'd see Traiko and Mako, sitting so close to her. She was so confused; she just had to push her feelings away. She had to stay focused she had a job to do.

Traiko's eyes shifted from side to side, studying first Mako, then Korra. There was something going on, something that had happened in the past, but was now affecting the present. _Time to do a little digging_, he thought.

Nonchalantly, he turned to Mako. In a voice loud enough to be heard by Korra, but soft enough not to reach the front seat, he said, "So, Mako," Mako reluctantly turned to look him in the eye. Traiko tossed his hair. "Asami is pretty cute, huh? Do you think she'd go for a guy like me?"

Mako frowned. "What are you talking about? Don't you know she's with me?"

Traiko turned on his most innocent look. "Oh? I just kinda assumed that you and Korra had something going-"

Before he even finished saying it, both Mako and Korra exclaimed simultaneously, "NO!"

Asami slammed on the breaks, and the car squealed to a halt. "What's going on back there?" she cried.

Traiko, Korra, and Mako all shouted back, "Nothing!" Slowly the car started up again. _Interesting,_ Traiko thought.

Just as the first half had been, the second half of the trip was spent in silence. Eventually they pulled up three blocks from the warehouse. Twisting the key, Asami switched off the engine. "Okay," she said as she twisted around to face those in the backseat. "What's the plan?"

Traiko realized that everyone, even Mako, was looking at expectantly. Great. "Is the warehouse by the water's edge?"

Korra nodded. "Yes."

Traiko nodded, a plan formulating. "Right. If I recall, when you went to that first rally, the bouncer only let you in because you had the flier. Is that right?"

Mako's voice was frosty. "Yeah, but we don't have anything this time. So what do you intend to do?"

"Split up. Korra will water-bend her way up to the roof of the building, and I'll do the same with air-bending. Then we'll distract the guards while you three sneak inside." Mako frowned, but before he could object, Traiko continued, "Once inside you three mingle with the crowd. Don't draw to much attention, but don't look like you're trying to draw too little either. Gather what Intel you can. Korra and I will duck the guards and sneak in through the ceiling. We'll remain above in the rafters for the duration of the meeting, in case you three need support for a quick escape, but hopefully that won't be needed. At the end of rally, walk out with everyone else, and rendezvous with Korra and I back here at the car. We'll discuss what we learned on the car ride back. Any questions?"

Mako grumbled. "Yeah. If we get a shot at this new Equalist leader we should take it."

Traiko shook his head. "Absolutely not. If they know that we've infiltrated the rally, it'll be that much harder to find the next one, and breach its security, which will be way tighter. This way we gather information that we use to plan a controlled and surgical strike. This way we all but ensure that our next shot doesn't miss."

Mako looked like he wanted to argue, but couldn't. Everyone else seemed optimistic about the plan, especially Korra. "I like it." She whispered. "It's sneaky; clever."

They parted ways, Mako, Bolin, and Asami heading straight for the rally, while Traiko and Korra ran for the river.

When they reached the fast-moving waterway, they dived right in, not hesitating a moment. Once they reached the bottom, Korra conjured a bubble around, providing them with air, and then bent the currents around them, speeding them on their way. In the meanwhile, they had time to talk.

Korra lay back on the cushion of air separating her from the river's floor, and swept the hair out of her eyes. "So."

Traiko cocked his head. "So?"

"Sooo, what's with the whole master-strategist thing? This is some plan you've come up with."

Traiko waved his hand at the comment. "Not really, it's actual pretty simple."

"Yeah, well I guess we're just used to charging in, without any idea how to do it, or how to get out." Korra smiled. "I told them you'd be a valuable addition."

Traiko moved forward to lie next to her. "Yeah, thanks for having my back, Kory."

Korra scrunched her nose. "Kory?"

Traiko smirked. "If it makes you feel better, you can call me Tray."

"Oh, sure, yours is cute."

"So is yours."

And suddenly the awkward silence the almost-kiss had created was back. It stretched on and on, and finally Korra couldn't stand it. "Tray?" she whispered.

"Yes?"

Korra couldn't help but keep her voice low, despite their utter isolation. "In the car, what you said to Mako about Asami?"

Traiko nodded gravely. "Ah, that."

"Yeah," Korra realized that she must have been blushing, but she didn't want to turn away from him, embarrassed or not. "Did you mean it?"

"What do you think?" he said softly.

Korra scoured his emerald-green eyes, searching for the truth. She found it.

Just then, their air bubble smashed into a stone wall. With all her attention on Traiko, she hadn't comprehended that they'd arrived. The air bubble shattered, and gallons of water rushed in. Discombobulated and drowning, they spun in the water, desperately trying to figure out which way was up. Both being raised among the Water Tribes, their upbringing quickly took over. With long, powerful strokes, they quickly found the surface. Sputtering, they hauled themselves out of the river.

Taking deep breaths, they each pulled their hair out from in front of their eyes. When they saw each other, each outright drenched, they had to stifle laughter.

"This seems to be a pattern for us." Traiko said. Then, wrapping his solid arms around her, he brought Korra close. Before either of them could hesitate, they both practically lunged for each other's lips, finally being joined in a kiss. It wasn't fervent or passionate, though Korra could feel an undercurrent of heat, one growing more powerful and searing with every second the kiss lasted, yet it was constrained and carefully controlled. No, this kiss was mostly affectionate and full of simple warmth, not broiling lust. Finally the kiss and embrace broke, and Korra and Traiko just stood panting, not saying a word.

Korra eventually understood that Traiko was waiting for her reaction. Grinning, she whispered, "I hope that becomes a pattern for us too." Traiko paused a moment, then joined her in her smile.

Though he tried to adopt a serious air, Traiko couldn't shake that smile. "We should probably get up there." He said, motioning at the warehouse roof five stories above.

Korra seemed similarly plagued by a resolute, radiant smile. "Yeah," she said, trying to speak through grin. "Probably."

With a touch of air-bending and a spiral of water, Korra and Traiko landed noiselessly on the roof. They dashed over to the section just above the main entrance, and saw three silhouettes walking down the street in the distance. Luckily, the sentries hadn't noticed Mako, Bolin, and Asami's approach yet. With a wave of his hand, Traiko rustled a dozen metal cans in a side-ally with a powerful squall. Hearing the noise, the sentries all moved to investigate. Seeing this, Mako, Bolin, and Asami all broke into a dash, and quickly slipped through the previously guarded doorway. Traiko shrugged. It seemed like the old, simple plans still worked.

Within moments, Korra and he had slunk through a sky-light, and positioned themselves in the rafters, where they could see and hear everything unobserved.

They didn't have to wait long. Within minutes, black smoke began to billow across the stage constructed at the north end of the warehouse, and blood-red lights swept through the mass of people below, resting on the stage. The smoke cleared revealing a squad of uniformed chi-blockers arranged in a semi-circle around a single dark-cloaked figure. As soon as the smoke had completely dissipated, a torrent of air blasted the cloaked man, sending his cloak fluttering about him like the wings of bird of prey, yet leaving his drawn hood still intact upon his over-cast face. With one fluid motion, he raised his hands high above his head, and the crowd roared.

Traiko's only thought was: _My, aren't we theatric. _

The man's tone, though soft, seemed to carry across the entire expanse of the crowd. "My fellows, tonight we gather here in secret. Tonight we gather here, in this dusty building. Why?" The man's voice wasn't deep, but it was potent and commanding. And…..Somehow familiar. "Because the benders have forced us to such extremes, because the benders won't let us assemble in public, under the sun, as is our legal right!" Cries of approval were heard from the crowd. "We tried to be civil. We tried to bring our complaints before our tyrants. But were we listened to?" Again, shouting from the crowd. "No. We have been forced to these extremes by those who would claim to be our friends. This very city's name is a lie intended to lull us into complacency. Republic." The man spat out the word with obvious contempt. "I say we have no voice! And we never shall, so long as there are those with abilities greater than that of the common man!" The metal cross-beams that made up the rafters seemed to shake with the sound of the crowds cheering. "Amon was a false-prophet, but his ideals were true. Where his mistake lay, was in trying to bring benders down to our level. Where our triumph shall lie, is in elevating ourselves to equality!" That sent a chill running down Traiko's spinal cord that he could feel even with the rafters vibrating with the crowd's concurrence. "How will we accomplish this you ask? Oh, blocking chi and using electrical gloves is all fine and good, but is not true power when nature herself is turned against you. No, what we shall do is bend what no Bender ever has, not even the mighty Avatar!" Korra pressed herself against Traiko, and he pulled her close. "We shall bend thoughts themselves!" Shocked silence pervaded the crowd, instead of roaring approval. The cloaked man held up his gloved hands. "Now your skepticism is perfectly understandable, but have faith, dear friends. Observe." A chi blocker stepped forward. With a wave of the cloaked man's hand, the chi-blocker rose into the air, then began flying from side to side. It was like watching blood-bending, only without the pained gasps and twitching, and all the more terrible. "Telekinesis." The man's voice boomed. "But our power won't stop there." The cloaked man extended his hand, and brought a petite woman up out of the crowd, floating her to his side. "I'd like you to think of anything, anything at all." He told her. "You're thinking of your husband and children, now you're thinking that I'm right." The woman merely stared at him in awe. "Another volunteer please?" A portly dockworker clambered up to the stage. "You're thinking of that fish-sandwich you had an hour ago, go back." Surprise sprung from the dockworker's face. "I realize that many of you may attribute this to simple tricks and illusions, but come to the rally in three days' time, and you all will have this power! We shall be more powerful than any bender! We shall be Thought-Breakers!"

The crowd thundered one last time as the smoke billowed out again, obscuring the man once again.

Traiko looked at Korra, a sense of impending ruin closing in. And he couldn't remember where he'd heard that voice.


	4. Chapter 4: Passion

They stood in silence. Though chairs and cushions were arrayed before them, no one moved to sit in one. Korra's gaze drifted around the loose circle the six of them formed. Everyone was dismal, but Traiko seemed additionally affected. From the end of the rally, through the car-ride back, to now, he hadn't so much as muttered. His silence seemed to be imposed from deep-thought, but Korra could see something behind it. She, Mako, Bolin, and Asami had all given their reports to Tenzin, and though he was troubled, it wasn't anything like the stillness that Traiko was emanating.

For several minutes Tenzin had been taking in what they had told him. Looking up, he spoke, his voice gravely solemn. "I doubt this man was bluffing. He wouldn't make a promise he couldn't deliver in three days, particularly when there's an army of Equalists expecting it." Korra nodded, but her attention was on Traiko's distant demeanor. She was worried. "These Thought-Breakers are going to be the greatest threat we've yet faced. I'm moving my family. Tonight. While I'm gone, your top priority will be finding and stopping the next rally, and the distribution of this power. I should be back in time to help, but just in case, Traiko, you will head up this operation." Traiko just gave a slight nod.

They dispersed. Traiko headed straight for the door. Korra moved to follow, but Mako relocated to intercept her, his red scarf hanging disarrayed across his shoulder. He blocked the way to the door in a not so subtle message. He took a moment just to study her, than spoke, his voice flat and emotionless. "You love him." The way he said it wasn't phrased as a question, but Korra felt inclined to answer.

"I like him. So what?" she shrugged, as if ambivalent.

Mako snorted. "You _like_ him? Can you even here yourself?" He shook his head. "Say his name"

"What?"

"Say it."

"Traiko."

Mako nodded, but there was a stiffness and pain to the motion. "There it is. That slight musical trill on the "o". The way you draw out the "r". That small change in your posture… It's all there." Korra turned aside, and tried to dash around him to the door, but he merely to a step back and spread his body across the door frame. "We're not blind, Korra. We all see it, do you think he doesn't?" Mako's tone was light, almost teasing.

Korra could feel her anger rising, could almost touch the waves of rage radiating from her. "Look, charcoal-head," she growled, "He was there. He was their when I needed someone. He was there when someone else wasn't." Mako flinched, but didn't say anything. "He makes me feel… light. Like I could walk on clouds. Like I could touch the sun. Like I could do anything. I'm not sure if I felt that with you. So don't come to me with your jealousy and anger, just because you don't feel like that with Asami!" With one fell movement, Korra sent a current of wind charging at Mako. It struck him in the side, sending him careening to the right. Without another word she fumed out the now clear door.

She found him on the dock. He was sitting in the exact same place she had days earlier. He was staring at the moon, gazing at the celestial spirit with detached eyes. Korra smiled at the way the lunar light embraced his face, making it glow; a guiding beacon to her heart. She placed herself next to him, just waiting. Together they watched the waves undulate, rippling silver streaks sliding salaciously across the sea's elegant expanse. It was Korra who finally breached the unyielding stillness.

"Do you want to talk, me to go, or do you want me to just sit here with you?"

When Traiko spoke, his voice was gentle, but his eyes were still on the moon. "If I tell you what's bothering me, will you answer a question of mine?"

Korra nodded. "Of course."

"Very well." He shifted, turning to face her. "The voice of that cloaked man leading the Equalists. It was very familiar. I've been trying to place it, and I think I know. But I don't like the answer."

Korra's eyes swept Traiko's. "Who is it?"

"The voice was that of my father's."

Korra gasped. "Tray, you don't think that-"

"No, I don't." he softly interrupted. "Not unless my father has somehow recovered from the rather terminal ailment of being dead."

"Are you sure? There have been quite a few times when someone who was supposed to be dead wasn't."

"I'm sure. We recovered his body, I saw his wounds. I watched as he was laid to rest. It's not him."

Korra frowned. "So is it just a coincidence that he sounds like your father?"

"That's just it. My father is dead, but that was definitely his voice. His tone, the way he formed his words, his speech pattern, it was all there. Somehow, whoever that was stole his voice." Korra sat up, and moved to massage Traiko's shoulders. He cringed. "Ow, easy. Be gentle."

"Sorry, I don't really have much experience." She softened her touch, and she felt the muscles in his shoulders melt, the knots relaxing. "Everything's going to turn out alright. Now what did you want to ask me about?"

Traiko took a deep breath. "What happened between you and Mako, and how does it affect us?"

Korra smiled. "Us?"

"Yeah. Us. I like the sound of it. Do you?"

"Yes." She leaned forward wrapping her neck around his until her lips met his. They shared their second kiss. Korra trembled at his touch, wanting only to rest forever in his embrace. Finally they separated.

Traiko smiled. "Thank you, but that's not going to get you out of answering my question."

Korra brushed the hair out of her face. "Mako said he loved me. I said I loved him."

Traiko regarded her. "But what did you feel?"

Korra answered honestly. "I don't remember. Before I met you, the whole thing felt like yesterday. Now it feels like years ago."

"So, what would you do, hypothetically, if I told you, hypothetically, that I loved you?"

Korra tossed her head. "Well, sir, I'd, hypothetically, probably say that I loved you. Hypothetically, of course."

Traiko was grinning now. "Of course." Traiko cleared his throat. "Korra, I love you."

Now Korra grinned. "Traiko, I love you."

Traiko's beaming smile spread. "Now if I asked you, hypothetically, how you really felt, hypothetically of course,"

"Of course."

"You would say?"

"Well I would, hypothetically, say that I felt, hypothetically, in love."

"Okay." Traiko straightened. "Kory, you said that you loved me. How do you really feel?"

"Well Tray, I really feel like I love you."

"That's great to hear." He paused, looking her over. "You're beautiful."

Korra blushed. "You think I look beautiful?" she said turning away.

"No." Korra whirled back frowning, but Traiko placed a finger to her lips. "I think that you _are_ beautiful."

They shared they're third kiss.

Korra glowed, an idea coming to her. "Come with me." She led him across the island, into the girl's now-empty dormitory, straight to her room. She closed the door behind her.

"Kory?"

"Yeah?" Traiko had both eyebrows raised.

"So?"

Korra took a deep breath. "I've never done this before."

Traiko seemed to get the idea. "Ah. That's why you brought me-"

"Yeah."

"And that's why you closed the-"

"Yeah."

"Yeah." Traiko looked both excited and nervous.

"Are you ready?" Korra breathed.

"Never ask me that." Traiko whispered back with a smile.

They drew in close, and shared a kiss. A kiss that rose and rose in intensity as their tongues danced, a kiss with heat, a kiss with desire, a kiss with passion. Roaming hands found clasps, and soon Korra's top was on the wood floor. Traiko's shirt soon followed, revealing his lean, yet muscular build. Korra's hands traced the contours of Traiko's abdomen, causing him to shudder. He leaned forward and ripped off the garment the restrained Korra's breasts, leaving them bare. Traiko paused, drinking in the sight. Though not huge, her breasts were larger and far more full and supple than her normal shirt let on. Traiko dived forward cupping Korra's left breast while he caressed her right with his tongue. Korra released a deep sultry moan, which only increased the solid bulge in Traiko's pants. After his tongue finished spiraling around her dark, rosy right nipple, he switched to the left, beginning the cupping/licking process anew. Korra found her moans rising in volume and decided now was the time to get even.

Without warning, she pushed Traiko down on the floor. She knelt down next to him, taking careful note of the massive swell between Traiko's legs. She leaned forward, her breasts dangling above his bulge, then, tantalizingly, she lowered herself until her breasts were draped across his tent. She took a breast in each of her hands, and began rubbing them against Traiko's straining erection. Even through the two layers of fabric, Traiko could feel it. Rolling his eyes back, he began breathing hard. But Korra was far from done. With slow, careful fingers, she slid Traiko's pants off, leaving him naked but for his thin undershorts. Korra, in the spirit of fairness also rid herself of her leggings, resulting in her being only in her undershorts. Before she could continue she noticed a wet spot by her crotch. She quickly shifted position so it wouldn't be visible to Traiko. She had to keep the upper hand, after all. She glanced back to him, only to discover a cocky grin on his face. He knew. Oh well. There were other ways of keeping the upper hand.

Smiling seductively, she trailed her finger from the peak of his clothed erection down to the base, and then felt a surge of naughty pleasure as Traiko bucked involuntarily. "Kory…." He pleaded.

"Oh, alright." She murmured. With delicate movements she slid his undershorts off, and let a small gasp and satisfied moan escape as she gazed upon his length. Her eyes roamed from the head, down the large shaft, to his balls. When she saw his pubic hair, she almost giggled. Whereas the hair on his head was wavy and silky, the hair down here was curled in tight ringlets. Korra extended her tongue, licking from his testicle to the head, then bringing the whole organ inside her mouth. Traiko gasped, and then began panting with the pleasure coursing through him. He'd believed her when she'd said that she'd never done this before, but she sure had a great abundance of natural talent. Could it be that past Avatars were giving her their experience? That thought was just too disturbing to handle, so he focused instead on the bliss surging throughout him. He was beginning to feel a pressure mounting, so he gently removed his cock from Korra's mouth. She threw him a questioning glance, which he answered with a kiss.

He guided her to the bed, where he sat her on the edge. Then, kneeling between her legs, he slid the last article of clothing from her, revealing her womanhood. Just as Korra had inspected him, so he did to her. Her pink folds were practically dripping lubricant and above them a dark bush loomed. Instead of shaving, or styling it, she let her pubic hair run wild, a fact that she seemed proud of, and that Traiko found alluring for reasons he didn't quite understand. Leaning forward, he extended his tongue, gently licking the skin surrounding her vagina, slowly drawing closer and closer to her lips. When he made contact, it was Korra's turn to gasp and moan. He continued licking for a few moments, before switching to inserting his tongue straight in. As he did so, Korra practically melted. Glancing up from his work, Traiko watched as her breasts heaved and heat spread across Korra's face, turning it nearly as red as a flame.

Through some unspoken signal, both knew it was time to proceed. Korra got down on her hands and knees, with her legs spread slightly, just as she had watched polar bear-dogs mate. Traiko bent down to her ear and as he was caressing and squeezing her ass, whispered, "You know this is going to hurt you a little? You just let me know when you're ready, okay?"

"Okay." She whispered back.

She felt him slowly enter her, encounter resistance and stop at her barrier. "Go." She whispered

He obliged, slamming through her hymen in one strong thrust and stop. The pain was instant and intense, but that was okay. Pain she could handle. Within seconds she was ready. "Go." She whispered again. And again he obliged.

His penis exited her, then slowly pushed back in, then pulled back out, then back in. Yes, pain she could handle, but the pleasure caught her completely off guard. Sighing and moaning heavily, she waited for him to pick up speed. But he didn't. "Tray?" she asked

"Yes?" he breathed back.

"That whole air-bender patience thing Tenzin has us do does _not_ apply to _this_." She hissed as she thrust her ass back at him desperately.

Traiko chuckled, "Alright." But he still didn't pick up speed. Korra was wetter than she'd ever been, and was getting frantic.

"Tray!" she pleaded

"What's the magic word?"

Under normal circumstances, Korra might have liked going this slow. Maybe. But definitely not when she was this wet and worked up. Under normal circumstances, Korra's stubbornness and pride would have forbid her to beg for Traiko to go faster. But these were not normal circumstances.

"Please! Please fuck me harder!" she beseeched. The effect was immediate and gratifying. Traiko's thrusts doubled in speed, and then tripled. "Thank you!" she moaned.

The rubbing and fondling of her ass ceased with the faster pace, Traiko's hands instead groping forward to grasp her breasts. Korra's moan grew louder and more frequent, rising and rising until they became shrill screams. In the milliseconds between each thrust, Korra vaguely thought how lucky they were that the girl's dormitory was deserted that night. But then the next thrust would come, and the euphoria would sweep all other sensations away. The pleasure grew, and Korra knew she was close to her climax. With a final push, Korra passed her threshold. Traiko stiffened as she contracted tightly on his cock. Both Traiko and Korra unleashed one last throaty yell as he ejaculated, launching his seed deep into her. After the final tremors of their love-making had faded, Traiko pulled out his now limp man-hood. With a final effort Traiko sent a small breeze through Korra's vagina, thoroughly scouring it free of any remnants of his sperm. Korra gasped once at the sensation, and then dragged herself over to the bed. She pulled the blankets up over her, and then patted the spot on the bed next to her. Traiko smiled, then stood and settled into the bed with her.

She nestled against his chest, and began stroking her hair. Just before the couple were lured into the embrace of sleep, Traiko murmured to Korra, "That was-"

"Amazing?" she interrupted.

He smiled. "I was going to say magical." He bent down and kissed her twice, once on her mouth, and once on her forehead. "I'll always be here, Korra. Come whatever may, I'll stay by your side. Always."

Right before she fell asleep, Korra's last thought was how Mako had never once said the same thing.


	5. Chapter 5: Love

**Author's Note- Alright, sorry this chapter took so much longer to get posted then the others. I haven't had much time for writing. I'd like to address a couple things first. I know the Korra/Traiko relationship is advancing very quickly, but if I wrote it at a more natural pace, this would be a full length book, which, though I have the inclination, I do not have the time to write. Also I'm going to do something special. The 6****th**** chapter will be the last, so read this one carefully, and follow the instructions at the bottom. **

When Korra awoke, the first thing she noticed was the naked Traiko sleeping beside her. He didn't snore, but the slight whistle that escaped through his nose every time he breathed was adorable. The light from the window danced over his chest, down past his abdomen, finally resting on the blanket covering his lower body. As she watched, his eyes opened, as if he could feel her gaze. "Good morning." She whispered.

He flashed a smile, stretching an arm around her and drawing her close to her core. "Good morning indeed. How did you sleep?"

"Very well. That is, after we actually got to sleep." Korra winked.

"And how was it before that?"

Korra snuggled against him. "Beautiful."

Traiko stroked her shoulder. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Korra leaned over him, trying to get a look at the sun. "What time do you think it is?"

"Probably around 6 or 7 AM."

"You should get back to the boy's side of the island before they Mako and Bolin realize that you're missing."

"Yeah, probably." But he made no move to exit the bed.

Korra ran her fingers through her hair. "Aren't you going?"

"I'd rather stay here with you."

Korra patted his cheek, humoring him. "Sweet. Cheesy, but sweet."

Rolling his eyes, he climbed out and began sliding into his clothing. "My, aren't we judgmental? Very well, dear, I shall depart for the moment. I just don't know how you'll survive without my charming presence." His voice was light and teasing, and his brilliant green eyes were flashing with amusement.

"Oh really, Mr. Hypothetical?"

Traiko's eyebrows spiked in alarm. "I thought you said that was charming!"

"I don't know, sometimes I've been known to, hypothetically, change my mind." Korra said innocently.

"Oh? Is that how it is?"

"No, of course not. It was hypothetically charming." Korra responded, her voice roiling with sarcasm.

Traiko pouted. "Now you're just making fun of me."

"Yes I am. Are you usually this dim in the morning?"

Traiko shook his emphatically. "No, never. Just after I spend a night with you." Korra grabbed her pillow and threw it gently into Traiko's face. He just grinned and stepped out the door, his clothes wrinkled but on. "Bye, honey." He said overly pleasantly.

"Good bye." She responded just as sweetly.

Sighing contently, she laid back. The Equalists were rallying soon to distribute a new weapon that would devastate Republic City, but she was still so happy. She eventually hopped from the bed and began amassing her usual assemblage of garb. Once she was thoroughly clothed, she ushered herself through the door and vaulted across the courtyard. She swooped into the dining room, her hair fluttering across her shoulders in the cool, gleaming breeze. Inside, Mako, Bolin, and Traiko were congregated around the table. Asami was conspicuously absent. Bolin was conversing earnestly with Traiko, who had changed into an elegant silver tunic and black shimmering leggings, while Mako glared sullenly into his breakfast bowl. Korra sprawled down next to Traiko directly across from Mako. He raised his gaze from his breakfast long enough to give her one mournful, yet somewhat compassionate glance. Korra stared back for a moment, confused. Mako's previously mocking and cavalier attitude toward her had changed, degenerated into something hurt, but still clinging on. Like a child burned once by the flame, but still grasping for the warmth of the fire. Maybe it had always been that way. Abruptly, her attention was caught by a stray word from Bolin. "What?" she asked.

Bolin cocked his head. "I was just asking if you were going to eat that." He pointed deliberately at the meal in front of her. Frowning, Korra wrapped her arms protectively around the bowl, all the while glowering vehemently at Bolin. He raised an appeasing hand. "Whoa, okay. Sorry I asked."

Traiko tossed his head back, clearing the chestnut locks from his face. "Alright, let's get down to business. I'm going to spend the day checking up on the police's progress, then laying down some feelers across the city. Bolin, I want you digging around on the streets. See if any of your old Triad buddies knows anything. Hair-cut, you-" Traiko cut off mid-sentence when he saw the haunted expression lurking on Mako's features. "Stay here. Korra you stay with him. Watch for Tenzin, hopefully he may be returning today. And Asami can, uh, where is Asami?"

"Alone." Everyone turned to face Mako. His voice was low and dry. "In her room; she won't be joining us."

Korra wanted to inquire further, but fell utterly silent when she saw the warning look Traiko was giving her. Turning to Mako, Traiko paused, staring with astute eyes at the surly ones across from him. Finally, he spoke, his tone solemn and imperious. "Can you work? Can you function properly as part of this unit? If not, I need to know now, not when you fall apart on the field."

Mako looked like he wanted to sneer at Traiko, but lacked the emotion behind the gesture. "I'm fine."

Traiko nodded gravely. "That's great to hear. Excellent, in fact. Now, I'll ask you again, can you perform your duty efficiently, and effectively?"

"I'm. Fine." Mako placed emphasis on each syllable as he enunciated it. "Now shoo, Lover Boy. Go find someone else to be all high and mighty over. I really don't need a bossy megalomaniac playing god with me right now. " Mako's voice was a growl.

Korra almost expected Traiko to blast Mako out of his seat with a cyclone, but he merely raised an eyebrow. "Very well. But just for the record, the nickname Lover Boy isn't very original. I'd prefer something like Down-right-Sexy-Ankles Man." Traiko looked off into space dreamily. "Yeah, I'd say that fits." And with that he spun about, silver tunic flowing, and strode through the door.

Bolin stood, glancing about the table. Then he awkwardly shuffled out the door, lacking the style and grace of Traiko's smooth departure.

And then it was just Korra and Mako.

"Mako", Korra started when she couldn't stand the silence anymore. "What's really going-"

"I'm sorry!" He cut her off suddenly, infusing his words with raw emotion she hadn't seen before.

Korra watched him warily. "For what?"

"Everything!" Words began spilling forth from him, like notes from a piano, it's keys being depressed one after the other. Each sentence that burst from him was filled with built up emotion that was just now escaping. "I'm sorry, alright! I'm sorry I said I loved you! I'm sorry I left! I'm sorry I was with Asami in the first place! I'm sorry I wasn't there for you! _I'm sorry, alright!" _He paused, just long enough to force oxygen into his lungs. "I was scared! Scared of what might happen! Scared of what might not happen! Look, I never meant to hurt anyone. It's just…you're special. I was afraid of messing things up!"

Korra leapt to her feet. "So your motivation for not being with me is because you were afraid of not ending up with me!"

Mako paused, his former vigor fading. "Uh, yes?"

"Well isn't that just great!" Korra's voice rose, her own frustrations vaulting to the surface. "So what now? By telling me this is everything just supposed to magically fix itself! Do we gallop off merrily into the sunset? How am I ever supposed to be with you? How could I ever trust you not to leave? Maybe you missed your chance. Maybe you should have been sorry a long time before this!" She turned to leave, but Mako leaped forward and grabbed her arm.

"You once said you loved me! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

She instantly whirled, forcing a gust of wind squarely into Mako's chest, sending him flying back. "Doesn't that mean anything to _**me! **__You _are the one who betrayed _me_! You said you loved me, then went right back to Asami! So does saying that you love someone mean anything? Apparently not!"

Slowly Mako stood, butt his demeanor had changed. The anger and frustration had drained from him, revealing previously concealed warmth. "Look," he whispered softly. "I am sorry about what I did, and what I put you through. I was wrong. All I want is a chance to make things right."

Korra felt her own rage dissolve, leaving only regular anger in its place. "And what about Asami?"

Mako shook his head. "She's in her room. I broke up with her, Korra. I left her for you."

"But that's just it! How do I know I won't be the one you leave crying?"

"I don't know. But I do know this. What I feel for you is real, and you feel something for me, too. More than what you feel for him. Isn't that right?"

Korra paused. She felt numb. "I need time. Alone."

"Okay." Mako nodded grimly. Then he left.

Korra sat. Buzzing with swirling, vibrating thoughts, her mind desperately grappled with the situation at hand. On and on she mused, unaware of the passing time, and only when it began to grow too dark to see the far wall did she snap out of her daze and go outside. The sun had just set. Twilight reigned.

"Counting the minutes while I'm away?" Traiko stepped out from behind her, and they continued to walk forward.

"Hey." Korra didn't feel like talking.

Traiko slung his arm around her. "Meet me in an hour?"

"Where?"

"The park. The white bridge."

"Alright." And with that he spun with a flourish and strutted away.

The hour passed.

And there she was, waiting on the bridge. It was amazing how dark things could get in an hour. And Korra didn't just mean the night. There he was striding toward her, face a glow, hair flowing. When he reached the bridge, she held up a hand and began to speak. "There's something I need to say." He frowned, but nodded for her to continue. She took a deep breath. "Look, these past few days have been wonderful, really they have. You were there for me when I needed someone. But I don't think this can keep going. I love you, I do, but I think I love Mako more. I just think that he'd be a better match for me." Korra's word kept stumbling out, explaining the reasons she was doing this, but now that she heard them out loud, she became even less convinced herself of what she was doing. Traiko just stood there, taking it. His face hardened into a blank, emotionless mask. "Look, I don't mean to hurt anyone," she stammered, "It's just that I…." She trailed off, unsure of what to say, unsure of what she'd done. "It's just that I have more history with him, and…." She scoured her mind for words to try to describe her feelings. "It's just that, well, I'm the Avatar, and-"

Traiko suddenly cut her off, his voice was unnaturally cold. "And I just have to deal with it." He turned, and stalked away. Korra felt as if she should call out to him, but she seemed incapable of speech. As he walked, he withdrew a small object from his pocket and threw it into the nearby stream. Then he reached a thicket of trees, and darkness enveloped him. Feeling utterly numb, Korra water-bent the small object from the stream and into her hand. It was a small black box. Kneeling, she slowly opened it. Once she saw what was within, she broke. Her unrestrained sobs sliced through the night air, reverberating across the park. Inside the box, was an engagement ring.

**Author's Note Continued- Alright, what I'd like you to do, is write a review, in which you tell me how you think the story she end. I am making no promises that I will end the story you're way, but I will read all ideas, and should I find one I like, or if the majority of reviews say the story should end similarly, then I shall write the final chapter accordingly. So, tell who you think Korra should end up with, what should happen to the Equalists, and so forth. Finally I'd just like to thank everyone out there who's read this story and given an amateur writer a chance. Thank you, ever so much! **


	6. Chapter 6: Hope

**Author's Note: So it ends. This is the last chapter in this story. I apologize that it took this long to write, but a multitude of factors were involved in its creation. For one, I don't have nearly as much free time now as in the summer when the rest of this story was written, also, this being the last chapter, I wanted to make sure the plot line was solid and satisfying and will still hopefully make you gape at how it ends. The final reason, I'll explain at the bottom Author's Note, but for now, enjoy the last installment in this noble fan fiction.**

The last speckles of sunlight swayed across the gold and skipped through the sapphires, cascading through to create azure tinted rainbows flying out the other side, painting themselves against the turbulent water before her. Korra rotated the ring in her palm as she dangled her legs off the end of Air Temple Island's pier. The sun was setting on the day before the next Equalist meeting. When had her life morphed into the sick merry-go-round that it was? Things used to simple not so long ago. When did things go so wrong? Before or after Traiko came into her life? Korra gazed into the ring resting unresponsively in her palm. The sight of it there, and the knowledge that it was from Traiko, made part of her so happy, it was like a balloon. Bright, inflating, and so light she felt like she could float. And yet, and the same time, it made her feel strange, off-balance, like she was being constricted, choked. Like, for some reason, she didn't want it. It was so complicated. The ring itself, unhindered by her conceptions, was pure beauty. The band was solid gold, but inlaid with several miniscule, but perfectly shaped sapphires, stylized as cresting waves flowing across the ring's surface. A small topaz sun was set in the center, surrounded by incredibly detailed wisps of orange, yellow, and pink wisps of cloud, creating an extraordinary masterful sunrise, with the sapphire sea curving around it. How that much splendor could be packed into such a small work of art?

Despite the rings exceptional beauty, she hadn't put it on yet. Every time she considered placing it upon her finger, just to see how it looked, the horrible memory of what she'd said, what she'd done to Traiko mercilessly assaulted her, unrelenting. She still hadn't seen him since that fateful night, nor had she spoken to Mako.

The sun finally sank beneath the sparkling waves. Korra stood. She turned. She walked. When she reached her meager room, she stumbled onto her bed and screamed into her pillow. Was life supposed to be this hard? Soon she found herself studying the ring again. She held it between her thumb and forefinger, lifting it so the light hit it, throwing blue waves across the walls, the reflections dancing upon them.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" The voice was so unexpected, so sudden, and so_ longed _for, that she almost screamed. Instead, she turned slowly, as if she was afraid the voice's possessor would evaporated as soon as she caught a glimpse.

There he was, tall and proud, green eyes brilliant in the fading sunlight slipping through the window.

"Traiko!" Korra's scream did slip out, but she was so excited and overcome with a so many emotions that she just didn't care.

"Hello, _Kory_." Korra winced at his use of her pet nickname, and the harshness with which he said it. She could tell right then that their happy reunion would be going downhill from there. "Nice to see you remember little ol' me." His words were cocky, but Korra knew him like few others. She could sense the pain beneath the arrogant veneer. He was really hurting.

"Tray, I-" Traiko held up a hand, silencing her with just that simple motion.

"Just. Don't." And then he walked away. Outside, the sun had just gone down.

Why were things so difficult? How could she repair things with Traiko? Did she even want to? She thought she did… but what about Mako? How did she feel about him? Life was once something free and easy to her. Sure she had her problems, but they all seemed so trivial compared to this. Sometimes she just wished her problems would vanish, disappear. Be wiped of the face of the planet to somewhere else. Sometimes she wished that with all her heart.

Traiko stalked down the hall. The day was upon him. The Equalists were meeting, and he knew where, and when. And most importantly, he knew just how to handle this Mind Breaking power. The day was upon him, and he couldn't let his personnel life distract him from his duty. Tenzin still wasn't back, so he was in charge. He'd disappeared for a few days, but now he was in control, and that time had not been spent just weeping and roaming the streets aimlessly. No, he'd done a bit of digging, scraping, and a fair bit of guess work, but it had all paid off. Now he just had to remain in control of his emotions, his feelings, his pain, and they'd win. He just couldn't let anything or **anyone** distract him. Especially Korra. Besides, he was over her. He really was. He was in control, rational. _I'm fine, _he thought, _I really am. I'm over her. I am, I am, I am, I am, I am, I… Oh who am I kidding…?_

Korra waited in the dining room, her pulse throbbing. Today was the day. Today was the day that the power of Mind Breaking was going to be spread all over the city to hundreds of blood-thirsty Equalists. Traiko had asked Team Avatar to meet him here. It was time to discuss strategy. Traiko still had said much to her, and she hadn't said much to Mako. Why were boys so difficult? And why was she so stupid? Why couldn't all her problems just disappear in a brilliant explosion, or a fiery cascade, wiped from her life and this world? Sighing, Korra rested her head on the table. Things just weren't that easy.

One by one, the Team shuffled in. Mako slunk into the chair beside her, and she wasn't sure how she felt about that. Bolin and Asami seemed to be getting along well, maybe too well. Finally, the man himself strode through the door, wearing a simple, yet somehow elegant V-neck and dark black pants combination with a matching utility belt loaded with multi-sized pouches. He was a shadowy gale just waiting to strike.

"Everyone's present, I see." His voice was cool, controlled, and sharp. "Very well. We'll begin. As you know, the Equalists are rallying today. Where and when is what's in question. This I have discovered over the last few days, through Intel, recon, bribery, and no small amount of deduction. The rally's going mobile. The naval battle cruiser, _Thrawn_, will be hosting the party."

Asami spoke up. "A naval cruiser? How could the Equalists have swung that?"

"One of two things. Since the military has officially signed out its use for a "Pai-Sho tournament", we can know that it hasn't been stolen, so either the Equalists have friends in high and naval places, or their Mind Breaking has proved successful in the "Acquire a sweet, heavily armed, and very dangerous, but still stylish battle ship" department. Knowing them, probably both. The "tournament" begins at 7:30, and the scheduled route takes it out of the harbor, around Aang's statue, out into open sea, then finally back to the harbor, finishing at about midnight. Considering how I propose we handle the situation, we should strike when the Thrawn's as far out to sea as possible."

Mako raised a question. "And what, exactly do you propose?"

Traiko let the ghost of a smile grace his lips. "Why we sink it, of course."

Initially, Korra was shocked, and then she realized that no one was speaking out against this bloody plan, and she grew appalled. "Wait a second! You're suggesting that we murder every person on board? That we sink the ship with everyone still inside?!"

"Korra, their Equalists, not innocent bystanders." Mako's comment was as cold and ruthless as the voice that delivered it.

But Traiko stepped in. "No. I'm not that cold-blooded or callused." He let his eyes drift to Korra. "Yet." And then he turned back to everyone. "No. The reason I suggest we sink the Thrawn, is because of her cargo."

"Cargo? What's that got to do with anything?" Mako was getting impatient.

"Be silent a moment, and maybe I'll tell you." Traiko's tone was commanding, but a slight breath of belittlement snuck in at the end. "The Thrawn's cargo bays will be stocked with Psylithium. They didn't bother to disguise that particular fact, probably because they thought no one would know what it is. Luckily, you have me on your side."

Korra frowned. "What is it, and just how do you know what it is?"

Traiko's face grew rigid. "It's a chemical compound, a delicate crystal. It acts like a radio tower, or conductor, for brain waves. It amplifies them, reflecting them back to their source. And I know, because my father was one of the leading scientists researching it. There are some things you pick up on when daddy brings work home."

Korra's eyes widened with understanding. "You're saying that this Mind Breaking is nothing more than a crystal?"

"Not precisely. The properties of Psylithium couldn't do the things we saw. They must have developed a mechanism to direct the amplified brain waves to their desired destination, and to receive them as well. They must have somehow gotten a hold of my father's research, and continued its development, twisting it into a weapon."

Korra still wasn't completely buying it. "Why can't we just go inside the cargo bays and crush some crystals and mind control machines? Why sink the Thrawn, endangering hundreds of people?"

"Because, if we just destroy the machines and go, what's to stop them from making more? This way we can evacuate and control the Equalists, turning them over to the police, along with any schematics, plus destroying the current devices, and preventing any Equalists from escaping. The loss of the Thrawn is regrettable, but well worth it."

All around the table Korra saw heads nodding, and she herself realized it was a good plan. Except for one thing. "Traiko," Traiko almost winced at the sound of her saying his name. "How exactly, are we supposed to sink a naval cruiser and evacuate everyone on board?"

A small smile, only a ghost of the former grins that once graced his face, danced upon his lips. "Well, I'll tell you…"

The moon shone down upon the cobalt waves, highlighting the ruby steel hull of the Thrawn as it carved its way past the arms of the bay. Everyone was in position: himself, Korra and Bolin, and Mako and Asami, plus the police scattered in small skiffs with their lights off throughout the bay, ready to evacuate the ship. Traiko didn't know how he'd convinced them to go along with his crazy plan, but apparently he was charming and persuasive. Go figure. He watched his obsidian cloak churn in the winds about him. A tight black shirt, snug matte-black pants, and a pair of raven-colored boots completed the ensemble. He was placed atop Aang's statue, where he could survey the entire harbor. The two other teams where already situated aboard the Thrawn. They snuck aboard when the cruiser was closer to the docks, but they even now were hiding aboard, slowly working their way to their designated objectives. He smiled, long brunette hair whipping past his face in the wind. Everything was going according to plan. Now he just had to keep focused. He spread his arms, drawing the air currents around him.

With a final leap, he sprang from Aang's forehead, diving down towards the bay. Channeling the wind under his body, his cloak snapped taut like a sail where its hem was secured to his boots, catching the air like one of the ancient gliders the air-benders of old once used. Traiko relished the feeling. There was something about flying that always lifted his spirits, regardless of their depth. For him, life had never been easy, simple. Not always a struggle, but constantly complicated. In these small moments, when he was alone with the wind, he could steal simplicity from fate, and wish for something different than what he had. He was tired of this world. He was still pressing on, but he felt like all his fuel was exhausted. He was running on fumes, like a coalless flame. It was time for a change. But it looked like this was his life. No other realities waiting to be explored.

Traiko curled his fingers, and the air flows shifted, sweeping him out of his dive, and into a blazing charge just a hand's breathe above the water. He rocketed forward, curving alongside the Thrawn's scarlet hull, twisting up, up towards the top deck. With a twitch of his fingers, the clasps securing his cloak to his boot were blown apart, releasing him from the wind's hold, and he dropped nimbly to the floor. Drawing his hood over his brown mane and down over his face, he slipped into the shade and melded with the darkness, becoming no more visible than a mysterious shadow on a wall, and disregarded just as quickly. Smooth, silent, and fully in control, Traiko crept across the deck, dodging Equalist patrols, stalking to the captain's cabin, where he knew he'd find the Psylithium Control devices. He snuck through the corridors, finally reaching his destination, which was locked with a steel rotating hatch. He hadn't anticipated that. He gathered the wind around him, and pushed at the tumblers inside the door, sneaking the tendrils of air deep into the mechanism. No effect.

Silently, he cursed. The entire plan couldn't be set into motion until he was in position. He was going to have to do it. He had always hated himself for doing it before, but now it couldn't be helped. He breathed deeply, dimly reaching out, as he had not since that fateful night, so many years ago. He'd expected it to take a few attempts, being so long since he had done it, but he grasped hold of it almost instantly. Just like riding a bike. He focused all his mental will on one image: the tumblers in the lock retracting. He forced that image, that command, to grow in his mind, until it blotted out all other thoughts. He faintly heard a muffled metallic click from deep within the steel door. Without hesitation, he wrenched it open, swung inside, and heaved the door back into place. Sighing, he turned around, fending off poisonous memories of that cold night out on the ice, and the terrible things he did. He couldn't change the past, but he could still live for the future.

Despite the imaginings of luxury's the title of Captain's Cabin invoked; this room was unfurnished, and cold in more ways than temperature. In the middle of the chamber, in an odd tower, were a collection of small steel crates, stacked with immense care. Traiko groped outwards with his mind, and felt the unmistakable signature of Psylithium. This was the place. He snatched the gray, compact object off the back of his belt. He held it to his face, flicked the tiny switch on the side, and spoke, "This is Destruct, I'm in position, is everyone else a go?"

A static muffle hiccupped from the small speaker on the metal object. "This is Evac team, we are a go."

It crackled a second time. "This is Sabo team, give us a minute."

Traiko rolled his eyes at the personnel radio Asami had supplied the team with. "Sabo team, we may not have a minute. If Evac team is discovered before the coolant lines are flooded, then we-"

"Yes, we know. Now give us a minute." Traiko raised an eyebrow at her tone, but said nothing. Women.

The plan was relatively simple. All military cruisers had an extensive cooling system extending throughout the entire vessel, cooling all the various engines and weapons emplacements. But with the ship being used only for a pleasure cruise, three quarters of those mechanics were nonfunctional, so the coolant lines were empty. However, the cruiser had dozens of barrels of fuel, highly flammable fuel, which could all be dumped into the pipes. So Traiko waited. In what seemed like hours, but in reality was little more than a couple minutes, his radio buzzed again. "Sabo team is a go."

Finally things could begin. "Then all teams initiate." Traiko waited. He knew that Mako and Asami would be dumping the fuel into the coolant lines, and Korra and Bolin would begin commanding the crowd on the main deck to the life boats, while the police would be circling the cruiser, sirens blaring. As soon as those two objectives were complete, he would crush the Psylithium crystals into dust, and Mako would ignite the fuel as they leaped over board in a dramatic bound while the Thrawn exploded into a golden fireball behind them. A simple plan.

Only one factor worried him. "Evac team, is our charismatic friend the black cloaked figure among those being evacuated?"

A sharp crackle hissed from his radio, bringing sounds of shouts and running feet echoing across the small room. Finally, Korra's voice carried through the cacophony. "That's a negative. I don't see him."

Behind him, Traiko heard the steel door open and close, and the next thing he knew he was being hurled across the room by an invisible, but very solid shove. He flipped, landing on his feet, facing the door. A dark figure stepped forward, closing the door, locking it. "Oh yeah," Traiko said into the radio, "Well I do."

The figure stepped forward again. This time, the radio was snatched off Traiko's belt and slid across the room. "Well, that wasn't very nice. You shouldn't interrupt a phone call between a guy and his girlfriend. It's likely to get us temperamental teenagers upset." Without further warning, he summoned a massive gust of wind, launching it towards the cloaked man. Lacking any sound, the man merely twitched a gloved finger, and the cyclone of air just… stopped. Completely. "That's a wonderful trick." Traiko commented smoothly, thoughts silently racing. "With a talent like that, you could join the circus. I hear it's just the place for freaks."

The man chuckled. In the voice of Traiko's father, he replied, "Oh Traiko, you haven't lost your silver tongue." Then he drew back his hood, letting it fall back. Traiko froze. His worst suspicion hadn't been nearly as twisted as what he saw before him. A smile stretched across the very familiar face he saw before him. In a voice that was far higher and colder than his father's tones, the being before Traiko persisted. "It's… exciting to see you again, brother dear."

Traiko could barely move, but he managed to squeak, "Vayora."

She smiled, baring her teeth. "Ah, you remember me! You're sweet little sister whom you abandoned."

Traiko, recovering his wits, kept his eyes squarely on Vayora, but reached out with the air, slowly dragging his radio back towards him. "Abandoned_ you_!? _You _ran out on _us_! On our family!"

She snarled, pushing him back a step with a mental shove. "Our _family_?! Our family died the night you thought only about yourself! The night when you just couldn't resist! What you kicked me out of was just its carcass."

"You have no right to lecture me! Not after what you've done! What happened that night was my fault, I realize that, but what you did after, and what you're doing now is unforgivable!"

"Unforgivable!?" Her voice rose to a shriek. "I'll tell you what's unforgivable! You're the reason our father is dead!"

With a final pull, the radio flew into Traiko's grasp. He leapt forward, swirling the wind about him. He sensed Vayora throw up an unseen shield of thought, but the wind she wasn't the target. He heaved the massive barrage of wind against the door, bucking it. With a final effort, he spun past Vayora faster than the eye could travel, and kicked the weakened door from its hinges. He sprinted out, speed boosted by his air-bending, barreling towards the prow. He had to distance Vayora from all that Psylithium, weaken her power. He flicked the switch on his radio. "This is Destruct; I've located our cloaked friend. Turns out, it's actual my runaway little sister who stole my father's research and blames me for his death because of a little incident seven years ago when a took a bit of Psylithium to play with and when my dad followed me out onto the ice, he ended up dying. She ran away, leaving me and my distraught mother to fend for ourselves. So, to make a long story short-"

"Too late," said the little radio, spouting the sarcastic voice of Asami.

"To make a long story short, she confronted me in the Captain's Cabin, and I'm trying to lead her away from the Psylithium. Is everyone else evacuated?"

"Yes. We're waiting on you and Sabo team." Korra's voice sounded concerned, but controlled.

Traiko paused. "Don't. Sabo team, you get to the life boats, and then have everyone shove off. I'll find a way to detonate the explosion myself."

"But, Tray, what about you? How will you get off the ship?!" Now it sounded far more concerned, and less controlled.

Traiko almost grinned. "Hey, this is me we're talking about. I'm thoroughly disappointed that you don't my abilities. Now I have to do this to prove just how amazing I am."

"Tray-"

"No, no, you've really done it now. I feel like my honor is at stake."

"Tray, this isn't a joke! You could-"

"I know." Traiko's voice softened. "Don't worry, I have it all planned out." And with that, he switched the radio off. Sighing, he whispered to himself, "Well, that's the first lie of the day. I've got nothing planned." He skimmed to a stop, dropping down low and sliding around a corner. He paused, listening, drawing the sound waves traveling through the air from all across the ship straight to his ear. He heard no signs of pursuit. Where was she? He expanded the range of his listening, calling on a deeper reserve of strength and focus. Finally, he heard breathing, long and deep, coming from what sounded like the Captain's Cabin. She was waiting for him. Well then, who was he to disappoint her?

She was sitting in the center of the floor, adjacent to the crates of Psylithium. Traiko stepped inside, placing the ruined door inside its frame as best he could. He wasn't leaving this room without her, whether she came willingly or not. He stepped forward again, closing the distance between the two of them in one lengthy stride. Nothing happened, just a lull in the rhythm of the world, as if reality itself were holding its breath. Then, it hit him. He sensed an immense pressure slam into him. It closed about him, and started to squeeze, trying to crush him. He knew his air bending would be useless now. Instead, he drew upon the power within the crates, the same power that was even now oppressing him. He focused and cleared his mind, willing the telekinetic force off of him with one of his own. Instantly the weight lifted, easing back. Then, it pressed forward again, as Vayora realized what he was doing, and redoubled her efforts. But he didn't give in. Traiko cleared everything from his thoughts, nothing but the focus that surged throughout him, and pressed back against her. Through their mindful struggle, he could sense her anger, her hatred, but most of all, her terrible drive. Her desperation grew, and she summoned more and more power to her, hurling it all at him. Still, he didn't fold. He endured her mighty onslaught, backing his mental force with just as much power. So intent on his effort, he didn't notice that he had begun to glow, his body lighting with all the power being channeled through it, as did Vayora's. Still, the energy within that small room grew, soon encompassing the entire chamber, spreading throughout the ship. And still the power mounted.

Korra gazed raptly at the Thrawn, waiting, hoping, and praying for some small sign of Traiko. He had to make it out. He had to. There was so much to tell him, so much to make right. She spared a slight glance about her. The police skiffs bobbed and weaved through the course waves, each weighed down by everyone she and Bolin had evacuated. He, Mako, and Asami stood next to her on the deck of one of those skiffs, huddled together in blankets. Then her eyes were back on the ship, transfixed by the steel hull. Suddenly, it happened. The hull gleamed pure white, illuminating the entire bay. Then it was gone. It didn't explode, didn't sink, it was just… gone. The rumble of the void of displaced air and water missing around the ship being filled slammed into her ears. Korra didn't move, didn't breath, and didn't think. She just stared. Finally, she stirred as a tear sliced down her cheek. She realized that she'd gotten her wish. All her problems and troubles and drama had all disappeared of the surface of the world. But so, she knew, had her happiness.

**Author's Note: So it ends. This was, beyond a doubt, the last chapter in this story. However, the reason it took so long to write, was because I was mulling over a new exciting idea. I loved writing this story, but what I enjoyed the most was writing the character of Traiko. I created him for this story, but I've received much positive feedback about him from not only reviews, but also PM's and beta-readers. So I thought, why should he be sequestered to Legend of Korra? I've decided to embark upon a saga featuring Traiko, in which he will visit a different fandom with each story. To those who caught the reference of the naval cruiser's name: the fandom containing that reference will be the location of the next Traiko story. That being said, I've really enjoyed writing this fic. I've received much positive feedback. I wish I had more people commenting on it, as it does help me become a greater writer, but I really can't complain. Thank you to everyone who has read this story, and I hope you'll all read the next Traiko story when it surfaces. So it begins!**


End file.
